Remember Me Tomorrow
by Piri Lupin-Snape
Summary: The Wizarding World is finally rid of the evil that has been plaguing it, but not everyone has something to celebrate. As the survivors try to rebuild their lives, a devastating discovery presents more challenges then Voldemort ever could. AU, HP/DM, RL/SS, HG/RW, others
1. The Day of Reckoning

**Remember Me Tomorrow**

Disclaimer: Standard.

Summary: The Wizarding World is finally rid of the evil that has been plaguing it, but not everyone has something to celebrate. As the survivors try to rebuild their lives, a devastating discovery presents more challenges then Voldemort ever could. AU, HP/DM, RL/SS, HG/RW, others

* * *

Hello to everyone and Happy 2016!

I am so pleased to see how many of you have favoured not just A New Life but many of my older fics as well … thank you tons for that! I'm happy that you all are enjoying what I write, it's a writer's worst fear that no one will like what's being put to page, so it's a great honour to see my words aren't just being shoved to the wayside.

Just a word of caution on my older stuff for those just joining me … I am aware of the fact that they contain some spelling/grammar issues, for that I truly apologise. Much as I would love to go back and re-edit them, I'm afraid it's just not feasible. I just don't have the time, energy, or patience to re-vamp hundreds of thousands of words, so please forgive me for letting them stay as they are. I am a MUCH better author/editor today then I was back then, so unless anyone finds something truly disastrous in my old fics that really must be fixed, for now I'm going to move forwards rather than return to the past.

By now you may be wondering why I'm putting out a new fic instead of releasing a new chapter to 'A New Life' … don't worry folks, I haven't given up on it, it's just that I'm a little stuck with it at the moment. Re-reading the chapters I had already written so long ago (10 yrs ago to be precise whew!) … well suffice to say that even though it is a 'parallel AU' of the books, there is enough things in the original plot that were so far off canon that even I had to stop and re-think my strategies. Now that we know far more about the backgrounds, family histories, etc of most of the HP characters, there's a lot of the fic I need to re-work in order to accommodate that info. So for now I've decided that I'm going to spend more time re-learning the Potterverse that I've been away from before going any further.

Until I'm caught back up (and it hopefully won't take me too long to do that), I've been re-reading my old unfinished fics (there are plenty of 'em to go around at that) to find one that I can continue without the fear of straying too far off … and this is the one I settled on (for now anyway). This fic I started back in 2005 in response to a 'challenge' that was posted over in Fiction Alley by someone who wanted to see a Potterverse fic in the theme of the film '50 First Dates,' a challenge that even today I still find interesting to see how it could be written.

If you haven't seen the film then I won't give away any spoilers, and if you have then you'll know somewhat where this fic is heading (and I say 'somewhat' because if you know me at all then you already know I'm going to put my own twists to the film plot of course!). Keep in mind that the fic IS AU, which means that things like Severus and Remus being alive still at the end of Bk 7 WILL be happening, though other 'canon' events may remain the same. If this bothers anyone then as usual the back-button is at your disposal.

One last note (the most **IMPORTANT** one far as I'm concerned!) … I have had several people come to me the last couple of years telling me that they've seen my fics uploaded to AO3 and a few other places, and worse is that other people are taking the credit for writing them – even going so far as to change the fic name(s) in order to not get caught. Though I am honoured that anyone would want to re-post my fics in such a manner, I have to say it also makes me pretty upset as I've worked hard to write these for you guys. So I beg of you … if anyone spots my fics on any site other than FFN and FFA (I used to post under Piri Malfoy over there), PLEASE tell me right away so I can deal with it.

Alternatively, if anyone wants to post my fics on another site … as long as you ask for my permission, tell me where I can find them, and give me full credit ... I have no issues with that. I love to see my work being enjoyed, the more folks reading the merrier I say! I will help you out in any way I can (even doing some re-vamping as needed), just please ask me first OK? And with that … time to turn this over to our lovely HP guys and gals.

Oh yes … I normally don't try to use page breaks but FFN was being stubborn about pasting asterisk marks for some reason, hence why you'll see the lines instead to separate where in the chapter conversations switch situations. And bear with me as the first chapter doesn't have much H/D, but don't fret there will be plenty of them to go round. I needed to set the tone of the fic first, and as I adore tormenting Remy and Sev they're the ones I chose to fulfil the challenge … but you'll see what I mean soon enough ... :)

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Day of Reckoning**

It had been a gruelling many years for everyone on the side of Light, but then war is never an easy thing on any front. The casualties the Light had endured had been heavy, many good Witches and Wizards lost their lives fighting the ultimate evil that was threatening Wizarding and Muggle Worlds alike. Tonight, however, was the final show-down, the culmination of good vs evil. It had been a long road to get here, but the side of Light was ready. They had to be, for to lose would be the end of all they held dear, and that was a price no one was willing to pay.

Hogwarts, the school that had been a second home to many on both sides of the Great War, became the unwilling epic battlefield. The battle began at sundown, the night sky had blazed for hours with the many colours of the flying hexes and curses that were being flung out by both sides. It wasn't until a throaty cry of victory filtered through the battered crowd that those in the back of the battlefield even knew the war was finally over.

Voldemort was once and for all defeated by Harry as the Prophecy had so long predicted. With his demise the side of Light began to pick themselves up and search for those missing or dead. They were wary though, reports were saying that there were still unaccounted Death Eater's around so they still kept on their guard.

Severus Snape wasn't thinking along the lines of celebrating just yet. He knew it had been pure dumb luck that he was standing here now. By rights he shouldn't have been, the devastating attacks he had suffered from Voldemort and Nagini should have killed him. If Harry hadn't witnessed everything, he had no doubts he'd have died a traitor, but by good fortune the boy had been there and had become his salvation.

As Severus lay dying in the Shrieking Shack only a few short hours ago he was finally able to show the boy everything he had kept hidden from him for so long. He didn't know if he'd be believed, but he felt he would at least try to die with a clean slate. Through Occlumency he projected to Harry how he had once been friends with Lily, and how she had turned away from him when he joined Voldemort. How he had never stopped hoping to win her friendship back, and how in the end he had turned back to the side of Light and had vowed to protect her son at all costs. To his relief Harry believed the memories, and in turn saved his life so he could take part in the final battle.

None of that mattered to Severus at the moment, however. He barely noticed the bloodied, battered bodies being taken away around him, he had a far more important task yet to do. His mind was solely focused on the person lying unconscious within the jagged circle of burnt earth before him. Whispering a spell that would allow him to pass through the invisible barrier that surrounded the circle, his heart nearly stopped when he saw that there was a second person lying on the ground, someone that should not have been there. His breathing became course and his heart raced as he knelt down to inspect the person's body.

'Don't you dare be dead … ' Severus whispered in a pained voice.

'Over here! He's over here!' a voice rang out.

Before Severus could do anything else he heard the same words he'd uttered moments ago to allow passage into the circle, then he was nearly knocked over by a bloodied, grime-encrusted boy who was now kneeling at the body next to the one Severus was kneeling at.

'Potter? Potter you stupid, thoughtless git! You better be alive or —' the boy began, but before he could finish two more people entered the circle, one of them with his wand drawn on the silvery-haired boy.

'Don't you dare touch him, Malfoy, I'm warning you!' Ron said angrily, his breathing heavy from running.

'And what will you do if I do touch him, Weasley? Hex me? Curse me? Just you try it!' Draco countered as he levelled his own wand at the red-head.

'You … you should have been arrested with the other Death Eater scum!' Ron spat.

'Ron Weasley, that's enough!' a third voice cut in as the two boys glared at each other. 'He isn't going to hurt Harry, so let him alone!'

'Hermione, you can't be serious! Malfoy is —'

' _ **Silence**_!' Severus bellowed. He pulled himself together and stood up, staring coldly at the people arguing. 'Enough of this squabbling; we need to get back to the school, it is not safe yet to be out here for long. Now … Malfoy, you will take Potter —'

'What? No way! He's not —'

'Do not interrupt me, Weasley!' Severus barked. 'Now as I was saying, Malfoy – _you_ will take Potter to where the temporary infirmary is set up. Weasley – _you_ will follow behind them and do nothing … do I make myself clear? And Granger,' he said eyeing the wearied girl, ' _you_ will supervise and make sure you all get back to the school … without killing each other.'

'Yes, Professor Snape,' Hermione said, her expression business-like as she looked from Draco to Ron. 'But, who will bring back Professor Lupin?' she asked as she gazed down at the prone grey-haired man.

'I will see to Lupin,' Severus snapped. 'Now get going. If you see anything out of the ordinary …'

'We'll run like hell, and no, we won't leave anyone behind … even though we may want to,' Draco smirked and looked pointedly at Ron.

'Don't tempt me, Malfoy,' Ron grumbled.

'You two need to grow up,' Hermione muttered. She used her wand to summon two floating stretchers then uttered another spell to lift Harry and Remus' bodies onto them. She looked very worried; Harry seemed too near death for her liking. 'Harry will be all right, won't he, Professor?' she asked hesitantly.

'Only if you get him back to the school, Ms Granger,' Severus said, his eyes scanning the forest for possible threats. 'Remember, once you leave the circle you will no longer have the protection it provides, so move to the school quickly.'

'I wonder what Remus was doing here anyway?' Ron said as they all headed out of the circle. 'He wasn't supposed to be here was he, Hermione?'

'No he wasn't,' Hermione said shaking her head. 'I don't know what he was thinking, he could have been badly hurt … or worse, killed!' she said as they left the circle and quickly headed for the school.

Severus looked after them, a pensive expression on his face. 'I want to know the answer to that question as well, Mr Weasley,' he said as he looked down at the stretcher where Remus was lying. Waving his wand he cancelled the protection of the circle and with the stretcher floating next to him he made his way back to Hogwarts with the intention of finding out just what the man next to him was doing in a place he shouldn't have been.

* * *

'Ah, Severus, there you are. Wonderful party don't you agree?' Minerva asked.

'No, I do not,' Severus scowled. 'This is not the time for this, not when there is still wounded to tend and dead to mourn. It has only been a day since Potter defeated the Dark Lord, not to mention there are still Death Eaters out there. Who's brilliant idea was this farce anyway?'

'Everyone's if you must know,' Minerva said and patted Severus on the shoulder. 'I know there is still much to be resolved, but everyone felt that we needed to appreciate what we accomplished. We will mourn our losses, Severus, but let us enjoy this moment of peace whilst we can. We've earned it.'

'And what about those who are not here to enjoy this "peace," hmm?' Severus retorted.

'Sorry to interrupt, but I need a word with you, Minerva,' Poppy said nervously.

'Not a problem, Poppy, what is it?' Minerva asked and smiled at the Medi-witch.

'It's about … well … it's about Remus,' Poppy said.

'What about him?' Minerva asked.

'Well … it's just that I've been trying to convince him to join the festivities, but he just won't talk to me,' Poppy sighed.

'Lupin is awake?' Severus asked abruptly. 'And you didn't bother to inform anyone?'

'He's been awake for hours actually, I just haven't had a chance to say anything until now,' Poppy said, slightly taken aback at Severus' unexpected behaviour.

'Now, now, Severus. Poppy is doing her best under the circumstances,' Minerva admonished. 'How is he?'

'He had a few cuts on his arms and face, but other than that I didn't find a single thing wrong with him surprisingly. I don't know why he won't talk to me though, and frankly, I'm a bit worried. He's normally not that outgoing a person, but to miss the victory celebration … it just doesn't make sense,' she said shaking her head.

'I agree, that's not like Remus at all,' Minerva said thoughtfully then turned her gaze on Severus. 'Perhaps you could go talk to him and see what the problem is?'

'Me?' Severus asked in surprise. 'Why on earth would you think Lupin would talk to me if he won't talk to Poppy? He detests me in case you have forgotten.'

'Which is exactly why you should be the one to talk to him. After all, he would hardly want to miss something that you are enjoying, now would he,' Minerva grinned.

'You're daft. He could care less what I do or do not enjoy, and as I am not enjoying this … celebration,' Severus said casting a dark glare at the people in the room. 'I dare say I can do little to convince him of participating.'

'Be that as it may, you will go talk to him,' Minerva said in a tone that meant she wasn't going to be talked out of her request.

'Very well, Headmistress,' Severus muttered and turning on his heel he left the Great Hall and made his way to the infirmary.

Now that things had settled down Poppy had moved most of the injured students and staff back up to the school's infirmary. It didn't take him long to find the silent wizard, but to his surprise, the man was not in his bed as Severus would have thought. Instead, he was sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the stars.

'Planning on throwing yourself out the window, Lupin?' Severus asked mildly.

Remus didn't turn round; he merely shook his head. 'Haven't there been enough deaths for your palette, Severus?' he said in a pained voice.

Severus instantly felt guilty at his words and with a heavy sigh sat down on the windowsill next to Remus. 'Yes, more than enough,' he agreed. 'Poppy says you won't talk to her.'

'Poppy worries too much,' Remus said, finally turning round to look at his old school mate. 'You're hurt,' he said in surprise and brushed his fingers over a bandage that was still on Severus' cheek.

Severus stiffened at the touch then quickly pulled away. 'It's nothing, a wayward slicing hex is all, easily fixable,' he muttered crossly and removed the offending plaster. 'I'm alive, that is enough for me.'

'Yes, I suppose we are the lucky ones,' he nodded. 'Have you seen Minerva? Is she … is she all right?' he asked worriedly.

'She is quite fine,' Severus said. 'In point of fact, she and I were talking in the Great Hall when Poppy gave word of your … reluctance … to speak. She's the one who sent me to talk to you. It seems you are being summoned to attend the celebrations.'

'Ah, well I'm sorry to have made you waste your time then, Severus. I was looking forwards to the party this morning, but I'm not feeling very much like attending any more I'm afraid,' Remus said.

'That makes two of us then,' Severus said gruffly, causing Remus to stare at him a moment then chuckle. 'What is so funny, Lupin?'

'I'm surprised you showed up at all to be honest,' Remus said with a slight grin.

'Not by choice I assure you,' Severus huffed. 'I would have preferred …' he trailed off and looked away from the questioning gaze of the Gryffindor.

'Preferred what?' Remus asked.

'If you must know, I would have preferred to be in my quarters having a decent drink … or five … so I can forget this blasted year ever happened,' Severus said and stood back up. 'Look, I did not come here for idle chit-chat. Since you're speaking again you have no need for me to be here, so I'll be on my way.'

'Severus, wait,' Remus said putting his hand out to stop Severus from leaving.

Severus shivered slightly at the touch of Remus' hand, though he did stop and turn back. 'Why?' he asked.

'I don't want to be alone,' Remus replied.

'I am hardly the one you should be asking to stay and nursemaid you, Lupin. Go find Potter, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to keep you company,' Severus sneered.

'No, he needs to be with his friends and Draco right now, not an old, battle-weary man such as me,' Remus said with a shake of his head.

'Malfoy?' Severus asked curiously. 'Other than the boy changed sides recently, what does he have to do with Potter?'

'You don't know?' Remus asked in surprise.

'If I knew would I be asking?' Severus said.

'No, I reckon not. Well, the truth is that they've been dating for six months now. Why else do you think Draco would have turned to our side?' Remus said.

Severus blinked in shock. 'I … I honestly did not know why he had changed allegiances,' he said after a moment. 'I assumed Lucius had done something horrid to the boy … but I never thought … so that's it,' he said quietly.

'War changes people, Severus, you of all people know that,' Remus said quietly.

'How on earth did two people like Potter and Malfoy get together though? They hated each other,' Severus mused. 'And how did I miss such a thing?'

'No one knew except me, I don't think even Ron and Hermione do yet, so don't feel bad that you missed it. Harry and Draco are both incredibly good at keeping people in the dark about things, and they had good reason to keep their relationship secret. As to how they got together, on that I really don't know myself. The only reason I found out about the two of them is because I caught them in bed at Si-err … at Headquarters … when they thought no one would be back so soon,' Remus said, an obvious hitch in his voice.

'You still miss him,' Severus said without thinking.

Remus sighed deeply. 'I will always miss him, Severus. He was a big part of my life, I owed him so much.'

'One does tend to owe their lover much now and again,' Severus said dryly.

'Lovers?' Remus said sharply. 'What gives you the idea we were lovers?'

'Oh come now, Lupin, of course you had to be. The way you two acted … as if you were a couple of hormonal teenagers. Take that day that day in the shack; you were hugging each other as if you were an old married couple.'

'Oh honestly, that was four years ago! It was a brotherly-type hug, Severus, not the embrace of two lovers,' Remus said heatedly.

'He was sent to live with you … then when you lost your flat you moved into his house … you were always together … you can't deny that,' Severus said testily, not at all liking the way the conversation was going.

'Oh for Merlin's sake, that's what led you to the conclusion he and I were together?' Remus said astounded.

'He was always touching you, what else would I-err-anyone think!' Severus snapped.

'Sirius was deprived of the most basic human contact for thirteen years. He touched me … and everyone else if you had bothered to notice … because he needed to know he wasn't still in Azkaban, you can't blame him for that. Yes, I loved Sirius, but never as more than a friend. How could I when all I ever wanted was _you_ , you stupid dolt!' Remus retorted.

Severus was about to respond with a rather unkind remark when Remus' words sunk in. He stared at the man in complete and utter shock, not knowing what to make of what he'd just heard.

'You … you …' he stammered, but the words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

'Yes, Severus,' Remus nodded, a sad smile now on his face. 'I have loved you for a long, long time. Since we were teenagers in fact.'

'You couldn't have. You tried to kill me!' Severus argued.

'I _never_ wanted all that to happen, when will you realise I'm innocent?' Remus snapped. 'Sirius wanted to hurt you, I never would have.'

'Then why did you —'

'Severus, I had nothing to do with it!' Remus said cutting him off. 'I swear I had no idea what Sirius planned that night. Though I admit … it was my fault,' he sighed.

'Aha! I knew you had something to do with it!' Severus said coolly. 'Finally the truth emerges.'

'Not in the way you think,' Remus said and gazed back out the window in contemplation. 'You see, I had a journal, silly I know, but true. It was hard having to keep my secrets, so my mother thought the journal would be a good way for me to express myself and have something to look back on in the future when things might look bleak. And the future was bleak, Severus, so very much, not that it matters now,' Remus sighed. 'At any rate, Sirius found my journal and managed to figure out the spell I'd used to keep it locked. I was always horrid at locking spells, should have used runes I wager, he was horrid at runes,' he said wryly. 'Anyway, he read it cover to cover … that was the day before the … the incident …' he trailed off and cleared his throat before continuing.

'It wasn't because you followed us round that he sent you out there, it was because he found out I loved you. He wanted to hurt you … to make sure you would stay away from me by revealing my secret to you, and it worked … you hated me after that night. The worst of it is that he wasn't even thinking about the fact that if I bit you … or killed you … I would have been sent to Azkaban … or even executed,' Remus said in a pained voice. 'I am sorry for what happened back then, Severus; believe me you have no idea how sorry I am.'

Severus wanted to respond with something cruel, he wanted to keep hating Remus for all the agony the Gryffindor had put him through, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words he'd waited so long to say. Mainly because he knew that he didn't hate Remus, he never really had. Too much time had passed though, he wasn't a needy, love-struck teenager any longer.

'It's too late for apologies, Lupin,' Severus said sadly. 'Far too late.'

'Is it?' Remus asked, putting his hand on Severus' arm. 'It doesn't have to be … the war is over, we won. James and Sirius are dead; they can't hurt you any more —'

'Gods, Lupin, it was never about _them_!' Severus said shaking off Remus' hand and stepping away from him, his normal reactive anger kicking in at the mention of the past. 'Even if Black wasn't your physical lover, he was in every other way. You took him back … lived with him … let him provide for you … yet you sit there and say you loved me? How, by taking Black back into your life only a day after he tried to kill me? You say such things, but you obviously didn't care enough to even apologise to me. No, you ran straight back to your friends … no doubt having a good laugh at my expense as usual!'

'Apologise? Severus I _tried_ to apologise to you … several times … you wouldn't even let me get close enough to get the word "sorry" out of my mouth! James, Peter, and Sirius were my only friends … you didn't want me, at least they did!' Remus retorted.

'I did want you, you spineless, idiotic Gryffindor!' Severus shouted then recoiled at his words.

Now it was Remus' turn to blink in surprise. 'You … you what?' he asked in a strangled voice.

'I. Wanted. You. There, I finally said it. Twenty some years and I finally said it, happy now? I wasn't trailing after the four of you because I wanted to steal Potter, Pettigrew, and Black's lamentable skills. I would have thought you would have given me more credit then that,' Severus muttered. 'What more did I have to do back then to get your attention … wear a bloody sign on my forehead? Wasn't it obvious that it was _you_ I was trying to get close to all those times, not those sorry excuses for a Gryffindor?'

'I … we … we thought it was because … well, you know, to get us in trouble,' Remus said weakly.

'No you dunderhead, your so-called friends were capable of doing that just fine on their own,' Severus snorted. 'It was always you, Lupin, _always_. I tried to catch you alone many times, but Black … always the valiant protector; he rarely let you out of his sight for long.'

'He had good reason to protect me, Severus, I am a "monster" as you have so often reminded me,' Remus said in rebuke, though his voice was more weary than angry.

Severus stared at Remus a moment, a million thoughts running through his mind, but it was a single thought that finally emerged. 'Yes, you are,' he said silkily, edging himself closer to the man. 'An infuriatingly annoying, pain in the arse monster that ends up in places they shouldn't be,' he said and now grabbed Remus by the shoulders, lifting him off the ledge to his feet. 'What the hell were you thinking by being in the circle? You could have been killed!'

'You really would have cared if I had died?' Remus asked looking the dark-haired man in the eyes.

'I … that is …' Severus began, but the look on Remus' face melted the careful reserves he had held onto since childhood.

Instead of saying anything more he pulled Remus to him and kissed him. When he realised that Remus wasn't pushing him away, he deepened the kiss, moaning slightly as his tongue came in contact with Remus', the only person he had dreamt about since childhood … the man he thought he was going to lose on the battlefield. How long they stood there Severus didn't know; his normally perfect internal clock seemed to stop working as their kisses became more intense. It wasn't until Remus pulled back that time started again and looking down at the shorter man, for once in his life Severus felt as if he belonged somewhere.

'Lupin … Remus … I —'

'Severus? Severus where — oh, err … sorry to ahh … bother you …'

Severus growled at the intrusion, and though he was reluctant to let Remus go he did, then turned round to face the person who'd interrupted them. 'What do you want, Minerva?' he growled.

'Ah, well …,' Minerva said, fidgeting slightly. 'I apologise, but there are intruders at the far edge of the forest.'

'How do you know?' Remus asked in concern.

'How do you know?' Severus asked at the exact same time.

Minerva grinned. 'It is good to have you two talking … and obviously catching up on lost time.'

'This is not the time to play matchmaker woman,' Severus grumbled. 'Answer the blasted question.'

'Of course,' Minerva nodded, her expression now turning to concern. 'Hagrid was doing a sweep of the forest when he noticed a section of the wards had been breeched. He was about to leave when he saw a faint blood trail and followed it around the lake where it seems a small group of Death Eaters are camped.'

'How many is a "small group"?' Remus asked.

'Four of them,' Minerva replied. 'Hagrid couldn't see who they are, but they're the last I suspect. According to Arthur, everyone else that fled has been captured.'

'The wards weren't breeched, it was a ploy. I'm sure of it,' Severus said. 'They must have never left the forest.'

'That is what I reasoned as well,' Minerva nodded.

'Have you informed Kingsley and the others of Hagrid's findings?' Remus asked.

'Yes, but unfortunately, Harry overheard and —' Minerva began, though Remus cut her off quickly.

'Don't tell me Harry's gone to find them?' Remus said in alarm. 'He has to be stopped!'

'I know which is why I need your help. No, not you, Remus,' Minerva said when Remus made a move to grab some clothes. 'Severus, I want only your help on this.'

'What? No! You can't make me stay here when Harry's in trouble, I won't have it!' Remus said angrily.

'I can and I will,' Minerva said firmly. 'You are staying put, Remus, end of discussion. Severus and I will handle going after them.'

'But —' Remus began, though the look on Severus' face stopped him in his tracks.

'No "buts", you will do as she says,' Severus said firmly as he walked to the door.

'Severus, wait!' Remus called out.

'What is it?' Severus said turning back impatiently. 'I have to once again rescue Potter and — oofff!' he mumbled as a surprisingly strong pair of arms wrapped round him and a set of warm lips was now kissing him nearly senseless.

'You best come back alive,' Remus said breathlessly when he finally let Severus go.

'I promise,' Severus nodded. 'Now, get some rest, I'll see you in the morning,' he said and squeezed Remus' hand tightly. Turning back towards the door he nodded at Minerva, and together they went in search of Harry and the escaped Death Eaters.

* * *

'Lupin … Remus … wake up …' Severus said, lightly shaking the sleeping man. It had been a long night, but at sun-up they had finally succeeded in their task.

Remus sleepily opened his eyes, stretched for a moment then looked up curiously. 'Severus? What's wrong?'

'Everything's fine. We got them. Potter is alive, a bit worse for the wear, but he'll be fine. The others are awaiting trial, though I dare say it will only be a formality,' Severus said.

'What are you talking about? Of course Harry is alive, he's looking forwards to the celebration party tonight,' Remus said. 'What's this about a trial though? Who's on trial, and for what?'

Severus looked at Remus in confusion. 'Lupin … the celebration was _last_ night … don't you remember?'

Remus chuckled. 'I'm not that old yet that I've lost my memory. Last night was the final battle. Oh, I know I shouldn't have entered the circle … but I couldn't help it. I knew you and Draco were close by, but I saw someone … or I thought I did … casting something towards Harry, so I felt I had to shield him from … from,' he began to say then furrowed his brow in concentration. 'Hmm, that's odd … I don't remember now what spell it was that I was shielding him from. Eh, perhaps I am getting old after all,' he grinned.

Severus was stunned into silence. 'Lupin,' he said carefully, his gaze never leaving the man's face, 'tell me exactly what you remember about last night …'

'Severus, I just told you, why do you want me to repeat myself? Why are you here anyway? Aren't you on search patrol this morning?' Remus asked curiously.

'Search patrol …?' Severus said, stepping away from Remus. He had been on search patrol … yesterday morning. There was no need for anymore patrols now that they'd captured the last of the Death Eaters. Something didn't fit, why would Remus be asking him about the patrol when he had just been told about last night's capture? Severus had to talk to Poppy, and quickly at that. 'Err … yes, well; I should be going then … on … patrol … yes … patrol.'

'All right, good luck, hopefully we catch those missing Death Eaters. It worries me that they're still running round out there,' Remus said with a slight shiver then got out of bed, once more yawning. 'Never was a morning person,' he said with a hesitant smile. 'Oh, and if you see Harry, will you tell him I want to talk to him before the party? I hope he's not upset with me for jumping in the way I did,' Remus said frowning then he shrugged it off, grabbed a towel, and with a nod at Severus disappeared behind a door that Severus knew led towards the loo.

Severus leant back against the wall, completely out of sorts with what had just taken place. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was going to find out. Not more than a few minutes later he nearly knocked Poppy down as he barged into her office.

'Severus Snape, what on earth is the matter with you?' Poppy asked irritably.

'It's Lupin,' he said, trying to collect his thoughts. How could it be possible that Remus remembered nothing about last night, especially when they had finally realised how much time had been wasted in avoiding each other when all they ever wanted was to be together? Not to mention the incredible, if far too short, kisses they had exchanged? None of it made sense!

'What about him?' Poppy asked confused.

'Something is wrong with him, Poppy, something is very, very wrong … '


	2. The Consequences

Hey all! I've almost caught up with things so will hopefully be going back to A New Life soon. I've decided that as my fics are mostly AU anyway I really don't have to worry too much about pure canon events, so that helped ease my mind a lot. There's still quite a lot to edit yet though so I likely won't UL the next chapter for another day or so, maybe sooner if I can get up enough energy.

Big fluffy bunnies go out to everyone favouring my fics both old and new! And well … seems I have been neglectful to say this lately but an author's greatest asset is to get feedback from their readers, so if you guys could please take a moment to throw me a review … be it positive or negative as as I welcome all feedback types … I would much appreciate it, thanks tons! :hugs to all:

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Consequences**

'Well?' Severus asked after nearly half an hour of pacing outside the infirmary.

'Will he be all right?' Minerva asked worriedly.

Poppy sighed and shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'You don't know? How can you "not know" woman? You're a Medi-witch for Merlin's sake!' Severus said angrily, his patience at an all time low.

'Severus, this isn't Poppy's fault,' Minerva said in mild rebuke. 'There is only so much she can do.'

'Then what good is having her here if she can't fix this!' Severus scowled.

'Severus Snape, I'll have you know I am just as concerned about Remus as you are. There is no need for your attitude,' Poppy said coolly.

'Severus, please, enough already, it isn't her fault,' Minerva said in a clipped tone. 'Is there anything you can conclude though, Poppy? Anything at all?'

The Medi-witch glared at Severus then turned to Minerva and shook her head. 'I wish I could but … well I don't understand this. I've done examination after examination and I can't find anything wrong with him. He knows everything that happened -'

'Everything but last night!' Severus burst out in a pained voice.

'Actually, everything except for all of yesterday,' Poppy said quietly.

Severus blinked in confusion. 'Wait … a _ll_ of yesterday? Are you positive of this?'

Poppy nodded. 'Yes, I'm quite sure.'

'But … how can he forget an entire day?' Minerva asked in surprise.

'I suppose I should rephrase what I said,' Poppy said. 'It's not that he doesn't _remember_ yesterday … he believes it _is_ yesterday. The last thing he actively recalls is the battle … then it's a blank slate. The best I can do for him now is to watch him and see what happens. It's all just very strange. I'm good with physical wounds, but matters of the mind such as this -'

'Of course!' Severus interjected, 'that's it!'

'Severus? What are on you on about?' Minerva asked.

'"Matters of the mind" … don't you see? He told me … but no … could it be possible?' Severus said and glanced at the infirmary door. 'I will return shortly, I have some research to do,' he said, and before anyone could say anything, he sprinted down the foyer and out of sight.

'Well that was unusual, even for him,' Poppy snorted.

'True … but when it involves matters of the heart …' Minerva said looking thoughtful.

'Matters of the heart? What on earth does that mean?' Poppy asked.

'I am quite sure that if anyone can figure out what is happening to Remus, it will be Severus,' Minerva said confidently.

'You're not making any sense. That man has no care for Remus, or anyone else for that matter, so why is he acting so protective all of a sudden?' Poppy asked.

'Sometimes what appears to be hate is only a mask for what lies beneath the surface,' Minerva said thinking about what she had witnessed last night.

'You are becoming as bad as Albus lately, you know that?' Poppy huffed. 'Well, there isn't anything more I can do for Remus at the moment, so off with you. If I need anything I'll let you know.'

'Yes, there is still a lot to be done,' Minerva nodded. 'Which reminds me, the families of the children who lost their lives will be arriving today. Since they are here in the infirmary is it possible we can move Remus elsewhere? I would not wish him any further stress then he is going through.'

'Frankly, as I spoke to him about the losses yesterday he doesn't remember it, so he's not under any undo stress,' Poppy said glancing towards the infirmary door. 'Still, perhaps you're right; it may not be a good idea for him to be here when they arrive. I'm not quite sure where to place him though, any suggestions?'

'Oh, I have an idea,' Minerva said gazing down the corridor in contemplation. 'Leave everything to me; I'll let you know when I've made the arrangements.'

 **XXXXXX**

'Blast and damnation!' Severus muttered as he slammed closed the umpteenth book he'd grabbed from the shelves. Groaning he leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to ease the headache he felt coming on.

'Professor?'

Severus sighed and opened his eyes. 'What do you want, Potter?' he said tiredly.

'I … ahh … I want to apologise, sir,' Harry said, fidgeting as he came under the dark gaze of his Potion Master.

'You … want to apologise … to me?' Severus said slowly. 'For what may I ask?'

'I know we've never got on well …,' Harry said nervously and sat down in a chair across from Severus. 'Look, I know you think I'm nothing more than a copy of my father … a reckless, pain-in-the-arse Gryffindor,' he said with a slight grin, 'and yeah, I am sometimes … but I wouldn't be able to say that if you hadn't been there to save me so often. So … thanks … for everything. I just wish my mum could have known that you … well you know …,' he said quietly.

'Lily was a good woman, foolish perhaps, but she never deserved to die. I too wish …' Severus started to say then shook his head and sighed. 'It no longer matters. I have kept my vow to protect you, and you did what you were meant to do, so let's call the matter settled. Besides, it is I who owe you that thanks. You saved my life when you didn't have to,' Severus said, then he remembered something Remus had told him last night. 'And no, you are not your father, Potter.'

'Hmph … you're only now seeing that?' Harry said wryly.

'I've known it for years. Not that you both don't have the same annoying traits, but there is one thing you have that he never had.'

'What's that?' Harry asked curiously.

'A chance for a better future. You won, the war is over, go out and do something productive with your life … even if that includes a certain Slytherin,' Severus said.

Harry stared at Severus in shock. 'You know?'

Severus nodded. 'Lupin told me.'

'I don't believe it,' Harry said, anger creeping into his voice. 'Why would he tell you about us? Did you trick him into telling you?'

'Of course not. He told me on his own volition,' Severus said defensively.

'He had no right to do that!' Harry exclaimed angrily and stood up. 'It's not his secret to share; it's mine. He's still in the infirmary right?'

'He is, but you can't see him,' Severus said picking up a book from the rather large pile of books next to him.

'Why not?' Harry asked.

'Because Madame Pomfrey will not allow it,' Severus said opening the book and looking down. 'Not unless …'

'Unless what?' Harry asked warily.

'Unless you're willing to help me find out what's wrong with him,' Severus replied.

'Wait … what?' Harry asked. 'McGonagall said he was fine when I spoke to her last night. What's changed?'

'If you sit down I'll explain. If you don't …' Severus shrugged. 'Your choice, Potter, but I doubt you'll hear me say that I could use your help very often.'

Harry looked at Severus curiously then sat back down. 'Well … when you put it that way … I reckon that is an opportunity I can't pass up,' he chuckled.

Severus grinned. 'I thought not.'

'So, what's wrong with him? What has Pomfrey said?' Harry asked worriedly.

'She doesn't know, which is why I'm here filling my lungs with these blasted dusty books rather than doing what I need to be doing,' Severus said in frustration.

'No offence, Professor, but that doesn't help,' Harry said and grabbed a book from the pile. 'At least tell me what we're looking for?'

'Right then. What we're looking for is this …'

 **XXXXXX**

'I got it!' Harry called out after two hours of searching nearly the entire restricted section. 'Listen to this…' he said and began to read from a black leather-bound book titled _"_ _Misused Spells, Curses, and Hexes of the Dark Arts "_ …

 _'The Animus Hex_ _is used to trap a person's mind into re-living the same day over and over. The hex's primary use is to -'_

'Is there a cure?' Severus asked quickly.

'Will you let me finish?' Harry said glaring at Severus.

'Sorry,' Severus mumbled. 'Go on.'

'Right,' Harry said and returned to the book. 'Now, where was I …'

 _'The hex's primary use is to escape detection, therefore allowing the caster to get away with practically anything as the recipient would have no knowledge of who had hexed them, let alone why they had been hexed. The recipient eventually goes mad due to seeing themselves and those around them ageing whilst being unable to understand why. As the hex has no known cure, recipients are usually placed under permanent dream stasis spells where they can live out the rest of their days in peace and tranquillity rather then the unyielding madness that takes them over. The Ministry has given the Animus Hex a classification of 7 (10 being the worst) on the list of "Most Dangerous Hexes, Curses, and Spells in Existence".'_

Harry sat back in the chair stunned. 'They went mad?' he said in watery voice.

'By the Gods,' Severus said in a pained voice. 'How could this happen to Remus of all people!'

Harry looked at his professor in surprise. 'Remus?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'Err … that is …,' Severus stammered, looking away guiltily. 'I meant to say Lupin.'

'Seems I'm not the only one with secrets round here,' Harry said putting the book down on the table. 'You Slytherins don't have the monopoly on being cunning and sly you know. Believe it or not, Professor, we Gryffindors can be just as underhanded as you Slytherins can … how else do you think I got Draco in bed?' he grinned.

'I am quite sure I do not want to hear about your sexual exploits, Potter,' Severus said dryly. 'But out of curiosity, how did the two of you overcome your differences?'

'Let's just say I offered him a deal he couldn't resist,' Harry smirked.

'That being?'

'A duel. If he won I would become Draco's slave forever, but if I won he would have to join the Order and become my slave forever.'

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'You … you placed … the entire fate of the Wizarding World … on a duel?' he asked incredulously. 'You arrogant, egotistical child, how could you do such a thing!'

Harry laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. 'I knew I wasn't going to lose.'

'And how could you be so sure of that?' Severus scowled.

'Because I cheated,' Harry grinned.

'You did what?' Severus asked in shock.

'Don't look so surprised,' Harry smirked. 'We Gryffindors can cheat too you know. I sneaked into Draco's dorm the night before, and when he was sleeping I switched his real wand for a fake.'

'A fake wand?' Severus said in shock. 'And he didn't realise this? I never took Malfoy for that much of a fool.'

'You'd be surprised how well trick wands are made these days. Poor Draco, he couldn't figure out why every spell he threw at me back-fired so miserably,' Harry laughed.

'He hated you though, why on earth did he agree to duel you and risk his own freedom?' Severus asked.

'You and Remus hate each other, why are you so concerned about him right now?' Harry replied.

'That is entirely different,' Severus scowled.

'No it's not,' Harry said shaking his head. 'But since you asked … I'll tell you why I did what I did. One night I couldn't sleep, so I took my invisibility cloak and decided to go for a walk near the edge of the lake,' Harry said thinking back to that night. 'That's when I saw Draco. I thought he was about to do something stupid so I went over to where he was. I figured if I got caught I would accept a detention as long as he got one as well, but that's not what happened,' he said quietly. 'I would have never thought a Malfoy was capable of emotions other than hatred, but that night changed everything. You see, when I edged closer to him, to my surprise I saw he was crying. I didn't dare go up to him, wasn't stupid enough to do that, but curiosity got the better of me so I watched him for a while.'

'After he stopped crying he got undressed and dove into the lake. It was the middle of winter, yet there he was in the frigid lake without a stitch of clothes on. Nearly froze me just watching him,' Harry said shivering slightly. 'Anyway, he swam for a few minutes and when he got out he dropped to his knees with his head bowed down. I moved closer to see what he was doing and that's when …,' Harry stopped and looked up at Severus.

'He was praying, Professor. He wasn't praying about Voldemort winning … he was praying to be saved from something. I couldn't hear what it was at the time, but later I found out that he had he'd seen Lucius kill someone. Despite all the Dark Arts he was raised with, it never really occurred to him what it all was about until he'd seen his father torture and kill a Muggle. After that he realised he couldn't be like his father. Swimming in the lake was a sort of purification; he'd been doing that and praying for help for weeks, though he never thought he'd find any answers.'

'He did though … through me. Granted I had to cheat to do it,' Harry smirked, 'but in the end I saved him. When I told him about the wand switch and why I'd done it he was grateful and we became … I suppose we became friends, though of course we had to hide it from everyone. We would meet up at night at an old, unused classroom and one night … things just took a different turn I reckon,' he said simply.

'So hate turned to love,' Severus mused.

'Yeah, but it was never hate we felt for each other, not really. He was angry at me when I rejected him in first year, then he was jealous of me, but never really hated me. He was a stuck up, arrogant prat, yet honestly, I never really hated him either. I felt sorry for him more than anything. I reckon that's why we managed to overcome what we felt, because there was never any true hatred to begin with. Now what's going on with you and Remus? And what are we going to do about this?' Harry asked and tapped the book he'd read from.

'Nothing is going on with Lupin and I,' Severus said quickly, though he knew that wasn't going to work when he saw the far too smug expression on Harry's face. 'Very well,' he sighed. He proceeded to tell Harry what had taken place between he and Remus the night before, and how by morning everything had slipped away all too soon.

'So that's it,' Harry said, nodding in approval. 'Tonks tried to get him to date her last year, but knowing now how he always felt about you it makes sense why it never worked out for them. I really do hope things work out for you two, you both deserve to be happy after all that you've been through.'

'I hope for that as well,' Severus sighed. 'I've done such terrible things to him, yet he still wants me. I am a foolish man, Potter; I wasted too much time in anger and fear when I might have been happy. Now it may be too late,' he muttered.

'It's not too late, Professor,' Harry said. 'There's got to be a way to fix this. I don't want to see Remus end up in St Mungo's like the Longbottoms.'

'Nor do I, which is why we now have work to do,' Severus said composing himself.

'What do you have in mind?' Harry asked curiously.

'I was not playing two sides of the game all these years for nothing. The Dark Lord may be dead, but I still have a few sources that deal in the shadier side of things that I can contact about this.'

'You're not going to do anything illegal are you?' Harry asked.

'And if I were? Are you going to turn me into the Ministry?' Severus smirked.

Harry chuckled. 'No … I'd say your secrets are safe with me. Question is … are my secrets safe with you?'

'I'd say you're safe on that, Potter,' Severus nodded. 'What you and Malfoy do is up to the both of you. Though I will say that now that the war is over you may find it hard to hide. You are "Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World" after all.'

'You just had to remind me of that, didn't you,' Harry grimaced. 'I hear what you're saying though, and when the time's right we will do something, just not yet.'

'Smart move,' Severus agreed. 'I don't think the world is ready for a union between a Potter and a Malfoy I'd wager.'

'On that you're right,' Harry chuckled. 'Was hard enough convincing Ron that Draco wasn't going to do something truly horrid to me.'

'You told Weasley?' Severus asked in surprise.

'Not really, it just happened. Hermione figured it out when they took me to the infirmary and Draco refused to leave my side,' Harry sighed.

'Clever girl that one,' Severus said.

'My God, was that a compliment for the Know-It-All?' Harry grinned.

'She may be a Know-It-All, but I admit that she is the cleverest witch to come along in quite a while, not that you will ever tell her I said that,' Severus warned.

Harry laughed. 'I doubt she'd believe me if I did. In the meantime, what do we do about Remus?'

'For now there doesn't seem much we can do,' Severus said unhappily. 'I won't let him go mad, even it means doing every illegal thing I can think of … which -'

'Which will never leave my lips if you do,' Harry said.

'I should hope not, considering I am recruiting you, Malfoy, Weasley, and Granger in assisting me in my task to heal him.'

'You want us to help you?' Harry asked in surprise.

'As I said, Granger is clever,' Severus said. 'She may find something the rest of us miss. However, make sure to stress that it is _you_ asking for their help, not me.'

'Of course,' Harry said. 'So where do we start?'

'I will personally visit my source today, after we confer I will contact you and let you know what I find. Whilst I'm gone I want you and the others to keep an eye on Remus, and whatever you do, do not let anyone talk to him about the celebration party, the losses, or anything else of that nature. We must let him think it is still yesterday for the time being.'

'Do you think McGonagall and Pomfrey will agree to all this?' Harry asked.

'Considering that they want to heal him as much as we do, I am sure they will agree to my plans,' Severus replied.

'Right then, I'll go talk to Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Good luck, Professor,' Harry said and without saying anything else left the library in search of his lover and friends.

'And to you, Potter …,' Severus said quietly. Thinking over his next plans, he too left the library in search of Minerva and Poppy. He wasn't about to lose Remus to the madness, even if it took the rest of his life he would win back the man he loved.


End file.
